Book of Lemons
by KittieLustLover
Summary: A collection of cats mating. Send in your suggestions to see your kitty making-love. :)
1. Poppyflight x Adderfrost

Poppyflight crept up to the mouse. She pounced on it but it scurried away.

"Mouse dung,"the tortoiseshell she-cat hissed,"That's the third time today!" She looked up to see the deputy standing in front of her, the mouse trapped beneath his paw.

"Hello Poppyflight," Adderfrost meowed," Is this yours?" Poppyflight blushed, she had a huge crush on Adderfrost and she was in heat.

"Oh um yah..." She mewed, her pussy becoming wet. Adderfrost noticed this and sniffed the air.

"You are turned on by me...?" He asked, a quizzical look on his face. Poppyflight didn't know what to say, she started rambling.

"Well I've like you for a long time, and I just we'll I get... Umm turned on when your near me and I'm in heat ad I just want to say..." She was silenced by his tail to her snout.

"Do you wish to mate with me?" He asked calmly. Poppyflight could see his member swelling.

"Yes..." She mumbled. Adderfrost smirked and stepped forward.

"Good, because I want to as well." Before Poppyflight could yowled Adderfrost was on top of her, teasing his cock at her entrance. Poppyflight moaned in pleasure.

"Oh.." She sighed.

"Are you a virgin?" Adderfrost asked, containing to pleasure her pussy. Poppyfrost nodded. Adderfrost smiled widened,"You'll be nice a tight." He eased his member into her sex, his largeness shocking Poppyflight.

"This might hurt a little." He warned before plunging his member all the way in her folds. Poppyflight gasped in pain, it hurt more than she had expected. Adderfrost pulled out slightly then plunged back in. The pain was replaced with pleasure as Poppyflight started moaning again.

"Oh my StarClan!" She sighed,"Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Adderfrost, complying to her request, pounded her harder, earning yowls of delight.

"How do I feel?" he asked,"How does my big babymaker feel in your tight pussy?"

"So good, so good!" Poppyflight moaned,"please fuck me harder!"

"Beg," Adderfrost demanded,"Beg for my cock, tell me you're my fuck toy!"

"Fuck me Master!" Poppyflight yowled, arching her back,"Fuck me like the dirty whore I am. FUCK ME! Oh Adderfrost, FUCK ME!" Hearing Poppyflight yell his name renewed the lust in Adderfrost, he pounded her harder. Poppyflight couldn't hold it any longer, she climaxed the harder ever, even more than tail-fucking herself. Her pussy juice sent Adderfrost over the edge as her blew his load in her core, his baby juice filling her insides. Poppyflight's body shook in ecstasy, her orgasm shaking her as the pair collapsed.

"You are quite tight..." Adderfrost moaned," The tightest she-cat I've ever fucked." Poppyflight felt almost jealous that Adderfrost's cock was her's and her's alone. She cuddled his sticky chest.

"Will I be the only pussy you'll ever fuck again?" She murmured.

"Yes my sweet fuck toy," Adderfrost mewed,"My one and only."

* * *

Okay, what did you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated. This was a little shorter than wanted but I lost the first story. Send in your suggestions for future kittie love-making.

* * *

Cat 1: (name; discription; rank and brief personality/history)

Cat 2: (similar)

Cat 3: (optional; can have up to four)

Type of Love Making: (love, lust, rape exc.)

luv you guys, send in yo kitties!


	2. Fluffpaw x Greenpaw

**Okay so this is my last original lemon before I start taking suggestions, keep sending in IDEAS!**

* * *

Fluffpaw sat on the side of the clearing, grooming herself. She stood up and stretched her fluffy golden legs before walking off, deciding to take a stroll. She padded past a bush as it rustled. Fluffpaw stopped, her blue eyes looking at the bush intently. Suddenly two dark figures pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Look what we've caught Blade,"Said the larger one, a brown tabby tom"A little she-cat."

"A pretty she-cat," Said Blade, a black Tom,"Perfect for us, what do you think Sting?" Fluffpaw realized their intentions and started to yowl.

"Let me go!" She screeched, trying to claw them,"You disgusting rogues will never have your way with me!" The larger tom, Sting chuckled.

"I would be so sure honey..." He chuckled. Fluffpaw could see his member growing rapidly between his legs. Sting started to lick down her stomach, heading towards her core. When he reached it he sniffed it a smirked.

"Blade," he said to his companion," this little slut is wet even though she says she doesn't want us!" Blade smirked.

"You little whore..." He said,"How about behaving like one." Suddenly his member was being forced down her throat. Fluffpaw started to gag. Suddenly Sting rasped his rough tongue over her pussy. Fluffpaw let out a shriek that was drowned by the cock in her mouth. Sting plunged his tongue into her as Fluffpaw squired, her body betraying her. Blade started to pump his cock in her mouth and moaned.

"Suck it!" he commanded. Fluffpaw obeyed and swirled her tongue around his member. She felt herself start to climax and tried to tell her body that she didn't want them, because it she climaxed she knew what was coming next. Suddenly Blade burst his load into her mouth.

"Swallow all that cum!" Sting growled, digging a claw into her belly. Fluffpaw swallowed, her face twisted in disgust. She then felt herself cum, her juices squirting all over Sting's muzzle.

"You little slut," he yowled,"You enjoyed that didn't you! For getting me all covered in juices you'll be punished." He was suddenly on her, his cock against her entrance, blades claws digging into her shoulders and holding her down. Without any warning Sting plunged into her, tearing away her virginity. Fluffpaw screeched as tears flowed down her face. Her innocence was gone, taken by two rogues. She wanted to lose her virginity to a Tom she loved and would stay with her forever. Sting started to thrust, his cock was very large, it hurt Fluffpaw so bad. He pounded into her pussy, his moans making bile rise in Fluffpaw's throat. Her body began to betray her again as she felt her orgasm build up.

"Oh..." Sting moaned,"Oh.. I'm gonna cum!"A new fear filled Fluffpaw's eyes, she could get pregnant from this vile mousedung.

"Please don't cum in me!" She begged,"I'll do anything, just please don't cum in me!" Sting ignored her and continued his thrusting. Fluffpaw sensed another presence joining them, she jus prayed it wasn't another rogue.

"Fluffpaw?" Came a familiar voice,"Leave her alone!" Sting was no longer inside her and the weight Blade had put on her shoulders was gone. She looked up to see a familiar set of green eyes staring down at her.

"Greenpaw?" She mewed,"What are you doing here?" She st up and attempted to hide the shame she felt, a handsome tom had just witnessed her rape.

"I heard you screaming,"he said, looking at his paws, "I thought you were in trouble... I didn't want you to get hurt." Fluffpaw gave him a quizzical look, Greenpaw was the most wanted tom in the Clan, why was he saying her cared about her? She then realized something.

"Greenpaw..." she started,"Do you want to ask me something?" Greenpaw looked up, locking eyes with her.

"I well I... I have known you for a while... and well... I just want to say..." he looked down at his paws," I have feelings for you.." Fluffpaw's eyes lit up as she touched her nose against his.

"Ditto..." she said but stopped when she noticed Greenpaw's growing member," What it this...?" She pushes him onto his back and looked at his rapidly growing cock. She flicked her tongue over the top of it as Greenpaw gasped.

"Fluffpaw!" he gasped," _What_ are you doing?!" The golden apprentice just smiled at him a giggled.

"You save my hide,' she giggled,"No I'm gonna repay you, now sit back and relax big boy!" Greenpaw, not knowing what possessed him, laid back down. Fluffpaw resumed running her tongue over his tomhood. She then completely took him in her mouth, his gasps turning Fluffpaw on more. She swirled her tongue around his cock, it pulsing with excitement in her mouth.

"Oh...OH!" Greenpaw moaned and Fluffpaw knew he was close to cumming. When his cock preformed the same pulsing as Blade had she pulled off, letting his with semen spray on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Greenpaw meowed, trying to like te cum from her face. Fluffpaw only smiled.

"It's okay!" She giggled,"But now I want that cum inside me!" She crouched down and wiggled her tail into the air. Greenpaw unsure of what to do climbed on top then stood awkwardly.

"Now just put your cock in there." Fluffpaw mewed. Greenpaw nodded and after searching to find her core, his cock slide into her pussy. Fluffpaw moaned in pleasure, allowing her body to feel the pleasure. Greenpaw's instincts started taking over as he began pumping his cock in and out of her pussy, slow at first but building up speed.

"Oh yah." He moaned as Fluffpaw arched her back and started thrusting her hips back. Fluffpaw starting moaning to as her climax grew.

"Oh my STARCLAN!" She yowled as Greenpaw pumped harder. Her screaming sent Greenpaw over the edge as he burst inside her. His warm cum trigger Fluffpaw's climax. She yowled to StarClan as a powerful climax rocked her entire body. She collapsed underneath Greenpaw and the two apprentices cuddled together.

"Thank you..." She said,"For saving me..." Greenpaw smiled and licked her nose.

"It's okay," he chuckled,"You need to get attack by cats more often." Fluffpaw smiled bak and cuddle him closer.

"I love you Greenpaw," she whispered,"my pussy belongs to you and you alone." The two drifted off to sleep in a puddle of cum with smiles on their faces.


End file.
